transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Exhibition Match: Rodimus and Jetfire vs. Scorponok and Blades
The Swordfish - Space Arena(#9934Rn) - Space The 'Space Arena' is not actually its own room, but the area /beneath/ the Swordfish, outside the skin of the stark, stonelike vessel itself. The 'wings' of the vessel curve to either side, with the ship itself above, and on each 'wing' are tiered balconies protected by clear view-matels, where those who are not space-capable can observe the zero-g battles and races in comfort. Low level tractor-beam generators in the ship and the wings pull any combatants using the 'arena' along with the ship, while at the same time leaving the feel of a gravity-free battlefield. The 'wings' are farther apart than the width of some continent, and yet the whole 'battlefield' is dwarfed by the vastness of space that surrounds three sides. Blades sometimes wonders how he gets himself into these things. Friendly fight with the big boss, the living will of the Matrix, the guy who manages to be both tricky and squeaky clean at the same time. Also, he sort of wonders why they're doign this on the underbelly of a posh spaceship. Is this for ratings? Blades doesn' even know. He just knows that he has his blades sharp and his photon pistol loaded with photon bullets. He salutes Rodimus with a blade and greets, "Good cycle, sir. You ready to see that Protectobots bleed PROTECTION AND SAFETY?" Zarak detaches himself from Scorponok! Rodimus Prime laughs, returning Blades' salute. "It's a step up from me. I only bleed sarcasm and general aversion to paperwork." Actually, Rodimus has grown fairly fond of the paperwork aspect of the gig, though he'd never give Magnus the satisfaction of knowing. Of course, for Rodimus, paperwork means pacing around a room dictating to Datapop, who then does the actual paperwork. Lately, however, office hours and diplomatic meetings had overtaken general Decepticon punching, and Prime desperately needed to shake the rust off. What better place to do it than early morning on the Swordfish, while most of the crowd was off watching Olympic hackey astrosack? Cyclonus is currently standing on a balcony, gauntleted hands gripping the rails hard as he stares down at the arena area. He's here to watch, but all the aliens skipping about and laughing and having fun is starting to grate on his nerves. The sooner he can get back to space conquest, the better. "...I don't really bleed protection, don't try to use me as a firewall against computer viruses and malware," Blades admits, coughing into his elbow. This is all over radio, of course. Then he rubs his chin, thinking. "I wonder if you could use Red Alert for that? Nah, he probably wouldn't like it." Lord Zarak is standing *on* the balcony at the moment, clad in power armor. In fact, he's approaching Cyclonus now, smirking at him. "Cyclonus! And here I thought that you didn't understand the concept of fun!" He makes a show out of examining his facial expression, then raises a brow at him. "Hmm! Or perhaps I spoke too soon! You don't seem to be having any fun! Aren't you at least amused at the thought of two Autobots fighting? Oh, I know what it is..." He grins cruelly. "The problem is, without Galvatron to vouch for you, you just aren't... QUALIFIED to be second-in-command, are you?... Hm, yes, for my SIC, I needed someone who was intelligent, skilled, and yet unafraid to speak his mind--a role you're incapable of fulfilling, sadly." He tsks, looking at the Autobots. And where is Scorponok? *klik klak klik klak* Ah, that would be him, right behind Cyclonus, in scorpion mode, as if waiting for Cyclonus to try something with Zarak. Maybe hoping. Jetfire has finally managed to pull himself away from his lab, though even now he finds himself stopping to ask himself why he's neglecting his projects for the sake of show. Which was because Rodimus did need time away from the documentation that appeared to be taking over the job of Prime lately moreso than...well, anything else. Besides, their names were on the roster, anyway. Why did they even take part in this Olympics thing again? Right, to show the rest of the galaxy that they aren't just a bunch of mindless killing machines. Even though most of it is already mostly convinced that that is the case. The scientist flies into the arena after Rodimus and waits for the match to begin. "Good cycle to you, Prime. I hope this match will be worth our time..." Cyclonus turns round to stare down at Zarak, his crimson eyes narrowed in contempt. "Indeed," he intones. "Lord Galvatron would not approve of the... debauchery of this event. Still, it is an opportunity to examine our enemies combat prowess and gain information to further our cause." He turns again, away from Zarak to stare at Rodimus Prime. "Because when Lord Galvatron returns, as he must, there /will/ be a reckoning." Rodimus Prime gives Jetfire a wave. "And a good cycle to you. You here to watch Blades and I spar a few ro-" The datapad in his hand dings, and he glances down at it. "Event update?" He reads for a moment, and looks up at the balcony. "I should have guessed he'd do some tampering. Can't leave the house these days without having to deal with this lummox..." Prime shifts the tablet into subspace, and gives Jetfire a 'what are you gonna do?' grin. "Looks like we're tag team partners, big guy." He turns to Blades. "You ok with this team update?" Prime wasn't concerned with Blades remembering how great the color purple was, persay, but he *was* concerned with how working side by side with one would mess up Blades' already rather messed up personality issues. Lord Zarak gestures to his chest, feigning surprise. "Why, a reckoning? For whom? Have Scorponok and I not done all we can to not only preserve Galvatron's Empire, but to locate Galvatron himself? We have not impeded your efforts to find him in the slightest--indeed, we've been critical of the *failure* to find him. So... there may indeed be a reckoning, Cyclonus. The question is: Will it be for me?" He slowly approaches the Unispawn, looking critically up at him. "...or for YOU?" Zarak smiles down at the arena. "Hm.. Now if you'll excuse me... I have an exhibition match to perform! After all, how better to examine your enemy's combat prowess than by fighting him?" He leaps off the balcony, and as he does so, Scorponok scuttles up behind him, grabbing on to the railing to pull himself over the edge with a startling burst of speed, and possibly almost knocking Cyclonus totally by accident. Then Scorponok transforms into robot mode, Zarak uniting him with in mid-air before they both slam down in front of Prime. Scorponok's form straightens itself out slowly, perhaps to build up an ominous sense of despair. "RODIMUS," Scorponok growls. "Are you ready for HUMILIATION?" Scorponok rises up into his robot mode, with Zarak forming the head! Combat: Scorponok strikes Cyclonus with his WOOPS (Grab) attack! Blades sputters, "What?" Blades was already 'what' over the general concept. When he looks at his datapad, the update just layers 'what' on 'what'. It's a 'what' lasagna in here. Then he looks up at Scorponok and makes a rather sour face. "...yeah, sure, we Protectobots /love/ working with organic alien lifeforms, it'll be fine." Combat: Scorponok deducts energon from himself. Jetfire nods, glancing at Blades. Somehow he doesn't think Blades will have a problem with it. Though he is probably thinking along the same circuits as Rodimus. The Protectobot already has some potential issues, not that he's questioning Blades' loyalty, or anything. And not that he's a psychology expert, anyway. He'll be fine...right? Turning to face Scorponok, he begins to charge his beam weapons. "Let's get this over with." He murmurs as he starts sizing up the opposition. Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. The vessel shifts into the biped form of Jetfire. Cyclonus looks down at Zarak with a certain wry amusement in his features. "Why Zarak, I simply meant a reckoning with the Autobots. No, I am sure Lord Galvatron will... /reward/ you and Shockwave greatly for the dilligence and dedication to his cause that you have shown." His air of self-cool is deflated slightly as Scorponok knocks him over, but with giant scorpion death tanks, such behaviour is to be expected. Rodimus Prime walks past Jetfire, patting his shoulder as the scientist charges of his firepower, nodding along as Scorponok postures. "I'm humiliated having to deal with you on a daily basis, Scorponok. So on that front, you win." He digs his back leg into the ground, easing into a fighting stance. Time to put some of what he's been practicing with Sunstreaker into practice. "But can you win this fight?" He smirks, and gestures the acting Decepticon Emperor at him. "Come find out." Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Aggressive. Velum is sitting in the stands, naturally, and she's got front row seats! And since she's keen on getting a good view she forgoes the human section and just perches on top of her giant exo that's siting idly. "Yeah, Prime and Jetfire, kick their asses! Er.. no offense, Blades!" The woman calls out, raising her Nebulan beer and whistling loudly to cheer them on. Scorponok smirks down at Rodimus Prime. "Oh, Rodimus, such a clever tongue! See how clever you are when you can't hold your GUTS in! RRAAAAAH!" And he starts the match off by swiping at Rodimus's body with a claw, trying to smash him right off the ship--though of course, with the tractor beams in play, he'll just be dragged back into the arena. "BLADES," Scorponok grunts. "Keep the technophile occupied while I crush your beloved leader! Heheheh!" Combat: Scorponok sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime expertly evades Scorponok's attack! Combat: Scorponok misses Rodimus Prime with his SWIPE (Punch) attack! Blades clambers along the surface of the ship and hides behind an exhaust nacelle. Then he whips oiut his photon pistol, frowns, and shoots a photon bullet at Jetfire, a bit hesitantly. Jetfire's probably just going to dodge. It's space. "Sometimes, I question the choices I have made, where my life has ended up, y'know? You kind of have to wonder what you're doing with your life when you're on the bottom of a spaceship, trying to shoot a shuttle... with a scorpion with a little man?" Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blades misses Jetfire with his Photon Pistol attack! Combat: Blades (Blades) used "Photon Pistol": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Rodimus Prime springs back from the strike easily, adding a one handed back handspring for show. And because it'll annoy Scorponok to no end. Landing in a crouch, Rodimus gives Scorponok a smug look, clearly pleased with himself. "Guts intact, your Eminence." Prime's stance stays low and he sprints forward, keeping the arm Scorponok lashed out with between himself and the Headmaster, hand transforming into a rather nasty looking buzzsaw. He darts in, and takes his shot- Scorponok's kneecap. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Scorponok with his Precision Surgery! attack! -2 Combat: That attack has slowed Scorponok, making him less efficient. "That is a very good question, Blades. Perhaps you ought to bring the issue to the Olympic administration." Jetfire suggests. "I myself find the event rather inane; although I suppose it does serve diplomatic purposes in some cases." As Blades had predicted, the scientist does sidestep slightly to avoid the photon blast before bringing his own weapon about. Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Jetfire strikes Blades with his Diplomatic Battles (Laser) attack! Scorponok staggers as the buzzsaw slashes deeply into his knee, damaging critical systems within. He limps backwards away from Prime, annoyed. "Nngh. For now, Prime. But I can see that you're a bit 'dodgy' for me at the moment, so! I'm going to let Blades take over for me and let you wear yourself out doing your silly acrobatics avoiding HIS attacks. And meanwhile, Prime? I'll be lining up a shot on your PRECIOUS Jetfire!" He raises his fusion cannon up and, as he promised, he aims it not at Rodimus, but at Jetfire! And while Jetfire is a difficult target to track, Scorponok is taking his sweet time doing it! Combat: Scorponok takes extra time to aim his next attack. For his philosophical trouble, Blades is shot by a shuttle. "Frak," he mumbles, fingers clutching the wound. Then Scorponok announces his evil plan to... make Blades fight Rodimus, "...that's what I was going to do anyway, in the first place? Matrix crimony..." The Protectobot, scene-specific noncoded magnet boots helping somewhat, sort of gingerly advances and snaps off a shot at Rodimus. B'dew! Combat: Blades misses Rodimus Prime with his Photon Beam (Pistol) attack! Rodimus Prime already has distance between himself and Scorponok after landing his shot, and is ready for round 2 when Scorponok announces a change in dance partners. "Already running low on bravado, your Eminence?" He gives Blades a nod, circling to keep both the Protectobot and Scorponok in view, patented red BATTLE SHADES sliding over his optics. Blades will probably be less than thrilled to notice that Rodimus isn't quite looking directly at him, but only kind of at him and past him... Prime sidesteps the blast from Blades, and grins. "You want him, Scorponok, you've got 'em." Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Rodimus Prime analyzes Scorponok for weaknesses Jetfire can exploit. "Interesting that you're already retreating, Scorponok." Jetfire comments. "I should think that Decepticon leadership ought to possess more endurance than that...or are you simply bluffing?" Scorponok is attempting to get a lock on him, so he transforms and flies behind him in order to decrease the Headmasters' chances of landing a successful blow. Jetfire folds up, shifting into a technologically superior spacecraft. Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Tech Spaceship takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Oh, I will get him, Rodimus Prime!" Scorponok retorts. "AT MY LEISURE!" And it is then that he thrusts his shield forward, and a shimmering energy field expands outwards from it, protecting Scorponok from all harm! "HAHAHAHA no doubt you were going to strike me with something rather potent! Well, go ahead, Jetfire! Hit me with your best shot!" And even as he says this, he continues to track Jetfire. He's unimpressed by the attempt to fly behind him, and simply turns around to keep the cannon aimed at him. "Retreating, Jetfire? Why? I'm perfectly safe here! YOU AREN'T!" Combat: Scorponok creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Combat: Scorponok sets his defense level to Protected. Blades is being ignored by Rodimus Prime, which doesn't offend him. For one thing, Scorponok is way more dangerous. For another thing, it allows Blades to get in closer to try to shank Rodimus Prime in the hip... because Rodimus is tall, okay? The hip is handy. Combat: Blades misses Rodimus Prime with his Rotor Blade attack! -4 Rodimus Prime is completely distracted by Scorponok's energy shield humming to life- to his detriment. Suddenly Blades is on him, and Rodimus more or less falls back to avoid being slashed open by his resident stabbing specialist. Back on balance, he gives the Protectobot a stern optic. "Dirty pool, Blades. But like you said..." Prime steps in past the rotor blade being wielded at him, and lashes a fist out at the Protectobot. "This is what we were here for anyway, right?" Except that it's not why they're there, anymore, and the fact that Jetfire is tangoing with Scorponok is eating at him unmercifully. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Blades with his Punch attack! Jetfire chuckles when the shield comes up. "And he proceeds to hide behind his null field as words of bravado stream from his vocal synthesizer!" He continues to fly about, attempting to evade Scorponok's targetting programs. Combat: Tech Spaceship takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Scorponok lowers his cannon with a frown. "Hrngh. Too busy doing acrobatics to fight, I see! BLADES! Come here. I shall repair you! While I do so, continue to try to hit your pathetic excuse of a leader!" He quickly transforms into base mode, sprawling out across the arena. His repair bay folds out, and a variety of horrible whirring and snapping arms come out, eager for a vic--patient. However, while he does this, who should pop out but Fasttrack? "Beep beep beepbeepbeep!" he beeps, waving around pom poms. It may be distracting?... Blades is punched away by Rodimus Prime, and he would go flying off into space... if not for the fact that Blades has a rope with a hook on it, which he uses to grab a piece of piping and haul himself back in. Rescue gear: always handy. After reeling himself back in, he sprays some photon bullets at Rodimus and Jetfire, rather ineffectually. Then he pauses, torn. Blades kind of just wants to make a rude gesture at Scorponok, but he /is/ pretty banged up... Radio-sighing, Blades hauls himself over to the bay, and he declares, "I bet Buzzkill's more sadistic." Combat: Scorponok's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. Scorponok sprawls out into his enormous battlestation mode! Combat: Blades misses Tech Spaceship with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: Blades (Blades) used "Photon Pistol": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Blades misses Rodimus Prime with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: Defense Base quickly patches up some of Blades's minor injuries. Rodimus Prime watches as Scorponok transforms into base mode, his weird Lovecraftian robotenctacle things reaching out for Blades... He transforms, grav systems locking the racing winnebago to the platform (after all, he's not a space-car), and peels out to avoid Blades' cover fire, engines revving him past Scorponok to regroup with Jetfire. Rodimus Prime transforms into a Cybertronian Racing Winnebago! Combat: Cybertronian Racing Winnebago takes extra time to steady himself. Pass As soon as Scorponok's null field powers down, Jetfire immediately seizes the the opportunity to take advantage of the data Rodimus had sent him. Banking sharply to avoid Blades' photon blasts yet again, he launches a missile at the Decepticon defense base. "Now, that's much better!" Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Scorponok uses up a charge on his Fasttrack booster pack! Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Defense Base with his Armour Piercing Missile attack! Combat: Removing analysis data for Defense Base. Amber MacKenzie wanders in to have a looksee at the big guns. And just how well the teams work together. Her eyes widen at the sight of Blades firing on Rodimus. *Mixed* teams. Now that'll be something to see. She finds a seat waaaaaaaay in the back, not wanting to become collateral damage. Oh, and sturdy walls nearby, in case she has to leap for cover. Once seated, she watches closely, trying to pick on on the combatants' tactics and style. Defense Base takes a missile right to his ramp... and despite the massive explosion that ensues, Scorponok's armor holds and the base hasn't budged, it seems! "It won't be better for you in a moment, Jetfire!" he says, as a clampy arm grabs Blades and flings him off of the repair bay, which is now splattered with Blades's energon. "In fact... soon, all your acrobatics will be for NAUGHT!" And if Jetfire has sensors of any quality, he'll notice an attempt at a radar lock! Combat: Defense Base sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Defense Base strikes Tech Spaceship with his Radar Lock attack! Combat: Defense Base (Scorponok) used "Radar Lock": A Level 0 RANGED attack. Combat: That attack has locked on Tech Spaceship . (LOCKON) Blades has mostly been shooting at the Autobots, one may note. One may also note that Blades prefers edged weapons. One might think that, maybe, Blades is fighting the Autobots in a less-satisfying manner because maybe, deep down, he doesn't want to hurt them? Also, his aim seems to be abysmal. He's flung out of Scorponok's repair bay, which is, well, quite stained by Blades's energon. The Protectobot has to catch another pipe with his hook-on-a-rope before his magnet boots can get him back on the ship. Scorponok's lining up something crafty, and... Blades points a finger at Rodimus and calls out, "/Ground/*pounder*! Whatcha gonna do, cry at me when I litter?" Blades dumps some glass shards out. "Oh yeah, space junk! Major travel hazard!" Then Blades rushes Rodimus and tries to twist his blade in. Huh. Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blades strikes Cybertronian Racing Winnebago with his Rotor Blade attack! Cybertronian Racing Winnebago isn't sure quite sure what Blades is up to, but when the Protectobot charges, Prime is fine to respond: The Winnebago's back tires smoke as the vehicle hurdles towards him, and Prime curses to himself as Blades lands a hit- trying to avoid the slash at such a high speed throws him off balance. Rodimus transforms into robot mode, using the momentum to get airborn, twisting feet up in the sky as he allows gravity to take over, firing off a round of photon charges. Prime drifts until his gravboots lock onto a platform perpindicular to the ground. He taps the long scratch against the flamework on his paint job. "Gonna have to buff that one out later. Real nice." Rodimus Prime dares to transform into his ROBOT MODE! He has the touch AND the power! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Blades with his Photon Eliminator attack! -4 Slag it, it would appear that Scorponok's targetting mechanisms have successfully locked onto him. Well then, Jetfire might as well brace for the worst and do what he can to hit the Headmaster back hard. No more evasion tanking...for now. His beam weapons charge to full and he fires upon the giant scorpion. He also keeps an optic on Rodimus' condition, ready to hit him with a booster to the automated repair systems should the Matrix-bearer have need of it. Heh. The scientist has a theory with a certain degree of certainty that this match will not end quickly... Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Defense Base with his Double-Barreled Particle Beam attack! Amber MacKenzie doesn't seem to be paying much attention to the Autobots. Instead, she leans forward, staring curiously at Scorponok, who she hasn't seen so close before. Big guy. Er, she's not sure whether or not to call him a team player after what she just saw. There's a splattering of oil or something more gruesome on the "glass", possibly from poor Blades. Scowling, she returns her attention to the match after a fruitless attempt to wipe it off with a handkerchief; it's on the outside. Defense Base rises up into scorpion mode with a great clattering as particle beams score his hide. In hindsight, he probably should have gotten a better tag team partner than Blades. In hindsight, he's not sure why he even agreed to the match, other than to try and test his strength against Rodimus, only to have the dodgy Autobot constantly wuss out on him. "You're pathetic, Rodimus!" Scorponok grunts, and raises his stinger up at Jetfire. Since he has a firm target lock, now, he feels free to scuttle about the battlefield, making return fire more difficult for Jetfire. Regardless, he fires a devastating electrical blast up at the scientist, attempting to ground him for good. And meanwhile, inside, Zarak watches the battle from a flatscreen TV while a serving girl feeds him a grape. "Mmm." Scorponok collapses down into his terrifying scorpion mode! Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Tech Spaceship with his One Hundred Thousand Volts attack! Combat: Giant Scorpion (Scorponok) used "One Hundred Thousand Volts": A Level 9 RANGED attack. Blades has his photons eliminated, and he feels an irrational surge of envy. Why does Rodimus get a photon eliminator when Blades is stuck with a piddly photon pistol? It's not fair, and Blades doesn't even like guns! Blades also feels like slag warmed over. After a long moment, Blades laughs and comments, "Keyed you but good, huh? I ought," he pauses, looking Rodimus over, "to go for your upholstery." Making sure the tether is firmly attached, he transforms and fires off at a rocket at his supreme commander. Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1V Iroquois mode. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois misses Rodimus Prime with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! Combat: Giant Scorpion sets his defense level to Protected. Rodimus Prime gives Blades a nod. "Take your shot." As soon as the rocket fires, Prime pushes off from his platform, arms flattened against his sides in a Superman dive, towards Jetfire, who just took one hell of a shot from Scorponok. The Headmaster and his inane taunting could wait- right now one third of the Autobot Science Club needed help. Hands transforming into a multipurpose tool and a laser scalpel, Prime swings his legs forward, gravboots locking against the tech ship to get to work on some field dressings. "No griping about leaving a piece out- this is like trying to show Gordon Ramsey III how to cook." As expected, the electric shock comes full force, knocking Jetfire off course. But since he'd taken the time to brace himself for it and reroute some power to a frontal shield had acted as an electric insulator, he isn't quite grounded. Bad, but not nearly as bad as it could have been. Even better, Rodimus' field repair skills come into play as he quickly patches up some of the damage to the scientist's outer armor. "Thank you, Rodimus--please inform me if you require my assistance as well." he responds, then moves another missile into his launch bay. This one looks slightly different from the others... Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Giant Scorpion with Guided Proton Missile's Guided Proton Missile attack! Giant Scorpion takes another missile, but despite the brilliant discharge of energy, Scorponok's thick armor takes it like a champ. There is some internal damage from radiation, but for the most part Zarak gets to continue eating his grapes in comfort. At least, he does until Scorponok transforms into robot mode again, and Zarak leaps out of the chest compartment! Clearly the Headmaster is tired of getting blasted by everyone repeatedly and emerges into robot mode, his force shield reappearing around himself! "Yes, repair each other, like the cretins you are! I've got plenty of fight left in me, repairs or no!" Combat: Scorponok creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Bell UH-1V Iroquois is really feeling the weapon inadequacy now, as even his rockets... fail. He transforms again and just grimly tries to shoot Jetfire and Rodimus, complaining, "And this is why guns are terrible: because I can't hit anything with them." Bell UH-1V Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blades strikes Rodimus Prime with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rodimus Prime's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Blades misses Tech Spaceship with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: Blades (Blades) used "Photon Pistol": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Rodimus Prime pats Jetfire's hull. "I may have to take you up on it sooner than later..." Prime detaches from his Chief Nerd and transforms, winnebago hitting the ground driving- but not before Blades manages to catch him with his photon pistol! Navigation systems ringing, Prime makes a wide arc around Scorponok as he activates his forcefield before hitting the brakes, facing him. Roddy's engine revs a few times as he sizes Scorponok and Zarak up...and buys a moment to recover from the targetting system glitches that Blades gifted him with. Rodimus Prime transforms into a Cybertronian Racing Winnebago! Combat: Cybertronian Racing Winnebago sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Cybertronian Racing Winnebago takes extra time to steady himself. Pass And there he goes again, hiding behind his shield. A smart move, though...if that missile had done its job right. Jetfire zooms up and away, placing some distance between himself and Scorponok. He doesn't plan on taking any more hits from the Headmaster. Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Tech Spaceship takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Scorponok's head swivels around, stopping at one shoulder then starting over at the other, trying to time when he should strike the Autobot leader. Then he snaps out an arm, trying to put his shield right in front of Rodimus to force him to plow into it. If he hits, Scorponok will make matters worse by whipping his arm to the side and trying to fling Rodimus away. "Silly BOY! Bah!" Combat: Scorponok strikes Cybertronian Racing Winnebago with his Shield Smash attack! Blades is getting pretty annoyed with his inability to hit Jetfire. Is it just a mental block against hitting a comrade? Is Jetfire just that good? He transforms again and tries to hit Jetfire. Stupid spaceplane. Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1V Iroquois mode. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois misses Tech Spaceship with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois (Blades) used "Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Jetfire flies off, only to find a missile from Blades headed for his rear thrusters. Barrelrolling to avoid it, he slows down a bit and banks eastward to level a shot at the Protectobot, though he doesn't go for full power as he did against Scorponok. After all, Blades still is a comrade even if he's on the other team for the time being. Combat: Tech Spaceship misses Bell UH-1V Iroquois with his Mental Block attack! -4 Cybertronian Racing Winnebago closes the distance between himself and Scorponok, targetting systems reengaging and SCRAP THEY MISSED THAT ONE! The winnebago crunches into the shield, the shock of impact transforming Rodimus into robot mode. He's flung away by Scorponok, shaking the dancing Optimus heads off in time to fire a blast of photon charges to send him rocketing back towards Scorponok! Snark systems still recovering from a hit that big, Roddy's feet hit the shield and he runs across it with a leap off of Scorponok's arm, snapping a big kick to the titan's face! Rodimus Prime dares to transform into his ROBOT MODE! He has the touch AND the power! Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Scorponok with his The Touch attack! Combat: Scorponok's forcefield absorbs Rodimus Prime's attack. Scorponok even looks shocked when Rodimus recovers so quickly from the attack, rocketing back into his face feet first! And then, when the kick glances off his shield, Scorponok just laughs at Prime. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you forget so soon the IMPENETRABLE FORCE FIELD I protected myself with, Rodimus Prime? All that energy... WASTED!" Scorponok transforms, and a claw snaps out to seize Rodimus's waist. "And now, to teach you a few lessons in PAIN, Prime!" And if Scorponok connects, he will proceed to mash Rodimus into the hull of the Swordfish over and over, while he and Zarak--now deigning to ride OUTSIDE of Scorponok--laugh at him. Combat: Scorponok's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. Scorponok collapses down into his terrifying scorpion mode! Combat: Giant Scorpion sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime expertly evades Giant Scorpion 's attack! Combat: Giant Scorpion misses Rodimus Prime with his Mountain Crusher attack! Bell UH-1V Iroquois doesn't really evade. It's more like he just continues along a trajectory on a tether in zero-G. When he feels like he's in an okay position, he vainly tries to shoot Jetfire. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois misses Tech Spaceship with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! -2 Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois (Blades) used "Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Rodimus Prime falls as Scorponok folds down into Scorpion mode, and pushes himself by the top of the claw up and out before Scorponok is able to grip him. Prime winks at Scorponok, standing on the Decepticon leader's claw. Putting so much energon into that kick was a miscalculation- a kneejerk reaction to being shield smashed. Time to regain control of the fight. "You keep making promises, Scorponok. I'm starting to think you can't deliver!" Prime forgoes the trailer and transforms into his sleek Cybertronian racer mode and peels out, a blast of exhaust clouding in Scorponok's (and hopefully Zarak's) face as Prime hot rods away, preparing for another pass. Rodimus Prime transforms into a sleek Cybertronian Street Racer! Because if you're gonna ride... Combat: Cybertronian Street Racer sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Cybertronian Street Racer takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Hmm...Blades perhaps we ought to work on our marksmanship skills in the simulator when we have the time." Jetfire muses as neither of them manage to land a hit on the other. Not that either of them are actually trying that hard. "Although that shock may have damaged some of the circuits in my targetting array." Speaking of which, Scorponok deserves some retribution for that. Turning his weapons toward the Headmaster once again, another missile launches from the sleek vessel, hurtling across the arena at the larger Decepticon. Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Giant Scorpion with his Heat-Seeking Missile attack! "BLADES, for the love of Primus, TRY TO HIT JETFIRE! I've seen better shooting from MISFIRE!" Scorponok booms as his stinger tracks the retreating Prime. Just when his cannon begins to power up, though, he's sent lurching to one side by a solid missile hit from Jetfire. Fortunately, it's difficult to topple a massive eight-legged creature for obvious reasons, and despite the heavy blow he straightens himself out, briefly standing a bit taller on his scorpolegs. "I WILL deliver, Rodimus, you just need to hold still for me for a moment!" His stinger zaps at Rodimus, mostly to keep him occupied until he can hit him with something more devastating. Combat: Giant Scorpion misses Cybertronian Street Racer with his One Hundred Thousand Volts attack! -8 Bell UH-1V Iroquois shouts, "I'M TRYING. JETFIRE IS REALLY HARD TO HIT, OKAY, AND THIS ISN'T MY DAY JOB. ...my day job is more like shooting you, actually." Ugh, whatever. Blades shoots at Jetfire some more and admits, "...yeah, we should hit the sims, Jetfire." Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois misses Tech Spaceship with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! -2 Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois (Blades) used "Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Jetfire says, "Why thank you, Blades. I appreciate the compliment." Blades says, "It's true. ._.;" <> Jetfire says over the comms in response to the Protectobot's bantering at Scorponok. "Speed is one of my strengths." And speaking of speed being a strength, it's time to put that to good use. Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Bell UH-1V Iroquois with his Ram attack! Cybertronian Street Racer blasts forward towards Scorponok, defensive driving classes paying off as he avoids the blasts. The racer is rejoined by it's trailer, turrets blasting away! Rodimus Prime transforms into a Cybertronian Racing Winnebago! Combat: Cybertronian Racing Winnebago strikes Giant Scorpion with his Trailer Turret attack! Bell UH-1V Iroquois texts Jetfire back with: It's true. ._.; However, space is not a good place for Blades. He can't really dodge, so that ram just... slams him into the side of the ship, where his magnets hold him there. His everything hurts. One of his rocket-launch-tubes gets jammed. He transforms, curls up miserably, and tries to shoot Jetfire. Someday... Bell UH-1V Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. Combat: Blades misses Tech Spaceship with his Photon Beam (Pistol) attack! Combat: Blades (Blades) used "Pistol": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Giant Scorpion takes several shots from Rodimus Prime, each one sending him staggering back a few steps. He and Zarak debate for a moment (resulting in Scorponok muttering to himself a bit), but eventually, Zarak wins out as he convinces Scorponok that the least potentially damaging thing to do here would be to yield to Rodimus rather than let him KO him and get a huge propaganda boost as a result. "Hnnh. Rodimus! I have decided to yield." He holds up his claws in a show of surrender. "It seems you have the better... TEAM." Scorponok rises up into his robot mode, with Zarak forming the head! The Global Pose Tracker marks that Scorponok has 'skipped' his action for this round. Yes, speed, and also space travel are Jetfire's strong points. Both of which work to his advantage in an arena like this one. Blades, however, is not quite as fortunate. The scientist watches apologetically as the Protectobot is slammed hard into the side of the ship, pulling back as another shot is taken but misses yet again. Finally, by some miracle from Primus, Scorponok is convinced to withdraw from the battle. This comes as a relief for Jetfire. He really would not enjoy beating Blades into a pile of scrap, personality issues or not. Transforming, he returns to the hull of the ship though he keeps his guard up in case the Headmaster was just bluffing. "Well, that's enough of that, then." he nods to his fellow Autobots. "Good work, Rodimus. And Blades, as well." From one of the observation balconies on the underside of the Swordfish, Shockwave watches as Scorponok capitulates to Rodimus Prime's superior... team. 48 hours ago, Shockwave was discussing the various requirements to leading the Decepticon Empire. Enforce loyalty. Inspire the soldiers. Plan the war. /Neutralize Rodimus Prime on the battlefield/. "Honestly... Scorponok. You're all right, for a Decepticon. Can't think of many 'con leaders who would repair someone who isn't even one of his own troops," Blades blurts out, and then he adds, "Still gonna stab you if I meet you in a dark alley." "Prime. Jetfire. You guys are way too hard to hit." Blades sort of scrapes himself together and starts to hobble off to the medical tent. Scorponok glares down at Blades. "Don't read into it too much, Protectobot. I only repaired you in the hopes that you would serve my purposes more efficiently, but unfortunately, you did not! Small wonder you weren't good enough for the Combaticons! Bah," He sneers at the PR debacle this match became, though Zarak's decision to surrender may have helped minimize the damage. Or amplify it. Hard to tell with some 'cons. Regardless, he stomps off.